


Follow Me

by popcornscribbler



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Top Hux, Wall Sex, implied exhibitionist kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popcornscribbler/pseuds/popcornscribbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Meet me in 5 minutes. Conference Room 5B.”</p><p>Kylo felt like he should be annoyed that Hux didn’t even wait for a reply, just walked off presumptuously as if he knew Kylo couldn’t refuse. But he didn’t feel annoyed, he felt… excited, and a little eager. Of course Hux would know he would come. He always does.</p><p>Kylo and Hux have sex in a storage closet. That's literally it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Me

**Author's Note:**

> This trash ship has made me sin, pray for my soul please and sorry mom

“Meet me in 5 minutes. Conference Room 5B.”

Kylo stopped himself from glancing over, but he could feel Hux stood beside him. They were on the bridge, stood by the observation window, looking out into space. After a moment of silence Hux turned and walked away. Kylo felt the bridge doors open as Hux walked through, his boots squeaking slightly on the polished floor. He felt his cheeks warming slightly at Hux’s implication and turned, checking that no one was close enough to have overheard.

Kylo felt like he should be annoyed that Hux didn’t even wait for a reply, just walked off presumptuously as if he knew Kylo couldn’t refuse. But he didn’t feel annoyed, he felt… excited, and a little eager. Of course Hux would know he would come. He always does.

The hallways were, thankfully, quiet as Kylo made his way to Conference Room 5B. The room was empty except for Hux, who leaned nonchalantly against the wall. He eyed Kylo for a second before pushing off it.

“Follow me,” he said, and then added as if an afterthought, “Keep it unlocked.” Kylo slowly removed his hand from where it had been hovering over the door’s lock and followed him.

Into a storage closet?

“Here? Really?” Kylo said, closing the door behind him. It was small, and a little dingy, mainly filled with papers and datapads resting on metal shelves. Kylo could think of numerous places more comfortable than this, including his own bed.

Hux didn't answer his question but turned to him. “No, keep that door unlocked, too,” he said.

Kylo frowned behind the mask and wondered if Hux could see his confusion anyway in the way his hand hesitated over the lock. Hux raised his eyebrows at him and Kylo sighed, switching the lock back open, the metal click loud in the quiet of the room.

“Take it off,” Hux said. Kylo hesitated before pressing the release clasps at the back of his helmet. He pulled it off, placing it on top of some dusty maintenance reports on the side. The room was still dingy without the filter of his helmet, but Kylo could now smell the musty air, the telltale signs of disuse. This is the last place he would have imaged Hux wanting to meet like this, but he figured he must have some reason or another so Kylo stayed quiet, not willing to voice his question again.

Hux came closer and lifted his hands to Kylo’s chest. Kylo let him remove his cowl before Hux’s hands reached down and undid his belt, letting them fall to the floor behind him. Kylo felt like complaining that they were likely to be dirty now, but Hux was distractingly close, and he figured it was too small an inconvenience to bother bringing up.

The tension between them felt too much for the small room. Kylo’s thoughts turned back to their their first such encounter, Hux’s hands firm as he had pushed him back onto his bed, his mouth hot on his skin. Kylo had been hesitant, but the feel of Hux’s weight on top of him had filled him with such heady desire that he had soon forgotten any reason why they shouldn't.

Hux cupped his face before gently threading his fingers through his hair. As he pulled him closer Kylo tried not to react to the warm breath tickling his face. Hux’s lips were less than an inch from his and he wanted nothing more than to lean forward and press them against his own, but he refrained. He stayed still, feeling their intermingling breath.

Just when he thought Hux was going to close the distance between them he moved away, and leaned down to his neck. His lips were soft where he kissed at the hollow of his throat and Kylo angled his head a little to the side, closing his eyes with a contented sigh. He could feel himself getting hard in his pants and he desperately wanted to rearrange himself to something more comfortable, but he didn’t dare move.

Hux kissed up his neck slowly, biting gently, careful not to leave a mark. Kylo wouldn’t mind if he did, and he’d voiced this before, but Hux thought it would be “ _inappropriate if the troops saw_ ”. Kylo agreed at the time but he found he couldn’t care less at this moment, he just wanted _more_.

Hux moved up to his jaw before skimming his teeth against the bottom of his ear.

“I want you on your knees,” Hux murmured, warm breath tickling his ear, and Kylo had to stifle a groan. He dropped down, Hux’s hand threading out of his hair as he moved. He unfastened Hux’s pants quickly, the action familiar to him now, and reached into his underwear. He was already hard in his hand as he pulled out his cock. He leaned forwards and licked underneath, dragging his tongue slowly upwards. He could hear Hux’s breathing quicken, but he said nothing, so Kylo continued.

He placed gentle kisses along the length, drawing it out. Kylo was uncomfortably hard now, his dick pressing against his pants, but he tried to ignore it, tried to focus on his task. He wet his lips and placed them around the tip, looking up to catch Hux’s eyes. Hux’s mouth opened slightly and he shivered, placing a hand on the wall behind Kylo to steady himself.

Hux reached down with his other hand and threaded it through Kylo’s hair before gently pulling him closer. Kylo let Hux guide him, slowly taking in more and more until his mouth was full. He groaned around Hux’s cock and felt the fingers in his hair tighten slightly.

He made the pace slow, sucking slightly as he worked his tongue around his cock. Kylo had done this enough times now that he knew what Hux liked, knew the small things that made Hux shiver and his knees weak.

Hux tightened his hold in Kylo’s hair and held him in place, his mouth full. “Touch yourself.”

Kylo groaned in relief and his hands fumbled at the button of his pants, pulling them open and grabbing a hand around his dick and beginning to stroke himself quickly.

“Slow down,” Hux murmured under his breath, his arousal clear in his voice. “Take it slow.”

Kylo breathed in deeply, slowing his hand to an excruciatingly slow pace, but enjoying following the commands Hux gave. If he were in any other situation he would scoff at the idea of Hux giving him orders, but when he was like this, painfully hard and desperate for touch, it made him shiver with excitement.

Kylo suddenly froze. The sound of footsteps and muffled voices reached him through the door; there were people in the other room. He pulled back, wide eyes looking up at Hux.

“We need to lock the door,” Kylo said, his voice rough, but he didn’t move, frozen in place on his knees.

“No,” Hux said. He motioned for Kylo to stand up and he did, feeling crowded next to the wall by Hux’s body. Hux brought his other hand up against Kylo’s cheek and leaned in close and whispered to him. “Take off your boots and pants.”

Kylo nearly choked and glanced anxiously at the door. “The door’s open, they could come in at any moment-”

Hux leaned forwards and kissed him, firm but soft, and Kylo felt himself melt under his touch. Hux’s teeth scraped gently across Kylo’s bottom lip, before he pulled away again too soon.

“ _Take off your boots and pants._ ”

Kylo hesitated for less than a second before he nodded, pulling off his boots and pants and shoving them on the floor out of the way, barely breaking eye contact while he moved. He could hear the muttering of voices louder now as more people entered the room.

A thought occurred to him: Hux knew that this was going to happen. He knew people were scheduled to be in here. It’s the reason why he chose to meet in this old closet. Hux _wanted_ the risk of them being walked in on. The thought give Kylo a spike of arousal and he had to bite his lip to stop the groan that tried to escape him.

“Good,” Hux whispered, letting his hands trail gently over the top of Kylo’s bare thighs. He kissed him again, harder this time, and Kylo let his hands come up and thread through Hux’s hair. Hux groaned and pushed him back until he was flat against the wall.

Hux moved an arm down and Kylo nearly sighed with relief; _finally he was finally going to touch him_. But he didn’t, instead reaching into his pocket. Hux grabbed one of Kylo’s thighs and pulled it up. Kylo caught on quickly, lifting his leg and propping his foot on a metal shelf to his right as Hux’s fingers reached down, past his dick and rested gently at his entrance. Kylo barely had time to register this touch before Hux slipped a lubed finger inside. Kylo moaned at the intrusion, and Hux paused their kiss to quietly _shhh_ him. Kylo tried to keep quiet but it was hard, so hard when Hux was moving his finger inside him, quickly adding a second.

Kylo squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to think of how desperately he wanted Hux to touch his dick and how desperately he wanted to moan out loud.

Hux removed his fingers, too soon yet also not soon enough, and Kylo watched as he stroked his own cock, spreading more lube before pushing against him. Hux kissed him firmly as he pushed inside. It felt too good, it was too much all at once but also not enough, and Kylo clung to his shoulders and pulled him closer.

Voices had started up again beyond the door and Kylo tensed, feeling Hux groan as he clenched around him.

“What- what if someone comes in,” Kylo whispered breathlessly.

“You can make them leave,” Hux said, his voice low. “With the Force, you can do that, right?”

Kylo huffed out an almost laugh. In any other situation it would be easy, but Kylo didn’t think he had the concentration to do that now, not with Hux moving inside him. “I don’t think I could.”

“Then you'd better hope no one does,” Hux huffed with a smirk, thrusting deeper.

Kylo was so close, unbearably so, his cock desperate to be touched. “Please,” Kylo whispered, his voice broken, “please, Hux…”

“What do you want, Kylo?” Hux said, thrusting into him harder. “Tell me what you need.”

“Touch me,” Kylo whimpered, “please.”

“Please, what?”

“Please, _General_.”

Kylo moaned with relief when he felt Hux’s hands on him, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Barely any time passed before he was coming, Hux kissing him hard as he moaned through his release. Hux’s breath was laboured as he came, resting his forehead against Kylo’s and squeezing his eyes shut.

They stayed like that for a minute, both breathing hard, before Hux moved away, pulling himself out gently. He pulled a tissue from his back pocket and did his best to clean them both up, tucking himself back in his pants. Kylo picked up his clothes from the floor and shakily put them back on, Hux’s hand coming to still his own as he was about to fasten his pants. Hux did it for him, leaning in close.

The sounds of a meeting being held outside continued to filter through the door and Kylo narrowed his eyes. “What are we going to do now?” he whispered.

Hux shrugged casually, straightening his uniform. “We wait until it’s over, I guess.” Kylo scowled, but Hux’s lips twitched upwards, suppressing a grin as he leaned forwards. Kylo accepted the kiss and felt his face relax, gently resting his hands on Hux’s arms.  
  
“I’m sure we can think of something to pass the time.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've ever written so I was a little nervous to post, I would love to hear what you think!
> 
> feel free to come cry with me about kylux on [tumblr](http://www.jimtrashkirk.tumblr.com)


End file.
